


I'll Be Real Good To You (I Promise)

by hotelhaemoglobin



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Multimedia, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Outsider, Press and Tabloids, Reconciliation, Social Media, Twitter, tender gay lyricist richie tozier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelhaemoglobin/pseuds/hotelhaemoglobin
Summary: THE LOSERS ✅@thelosersSee you in the Summer of '16, Losers Club. x[Image Attached: The Losers are seen in a studio together publicly for the first time since 1997. On the left side of the frame, Stanley Uris is talking to Ben Hanscom, who is sat behind his drum kit. Richie Tozier and Beverly Marsh are sat on the floor next to one another, facing Eddie Kaspbrak, who is tuning his guitar. All three of them are looking at Bill Denbrough and Mike Hanlon. Denbrough is on Hanlon's shoulders, appearing to be fixing something on the ceiling. Hanlon's face is caught in motion, causing his features to blur, but his smile is evident.]7:00 PM · 19 Feb, 2016 · Twitter for iPhoneIn 1997, world-famous teen rock band The Losers called it quits.In 2016, they reform.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	I'll Be Real Good To You (I Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to post this as one big fic, but I'm desperate to get the first part out of my drafts already so! Have 3 (I think?) chapters. 
> 
> Content warnings: a joke about heart attacks, brief/light discussions of bad mental health & reclaimed use of the word q*eer. Let me know if there's anything else.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

**Trending in United States - Twitter, 19.02.16**

1 · Music

**LOSERS**

Trending with: Beverly Marsh, Summer of 16

2 · Sport 

**#HockeyJerseyDay**

52.8K Tweets

3 · Music

**#LosersComeback**

121K Tweets

4 · Music

**Summer of 16**

92K Tweets

5 · Technology

**#vzwbuzz**

148K Tweets

**Search for 'The Losers' - Google, 19.02.16**

nme.com

** The Losers Are Getting Back Together  **

4 hours ago - After years of waiting, 90s teen rock band The Losers have announced their reunion via social media. ...

rollingstone.com

** Beloved Nineties Rockers The Losers Hint at A Reunion  **

5 hours ago - Something is happening over on @thelosers' Twitter account and fans are very excited...

altpress.com

** Who Are The Losers and Why Do They Have Such a Cult Following?  **

12 minutes ago - If you were on Twitter at all this evening, you will have noticed the explosion of excitement over the reformation of...

buzzfeed.com

** Once a Loser, Always a Loser: The Losers are Making Music Again  **

4 hours ago - STOP THE PRESS! Everybody's favorite alt-rockers are back together again!

**@thelosers - Twitter, 19.02.16**

**THE LOSERS ✅** @thelosers

See you in the Summer of '16, Losers Club. x

_[Image Attached: The Losers are seen in a studio together publicly for the first time since 1997. On the left side of the frame, Stanley Uris is talking to Ben Hanscom, who is sat behind his drum kit. Richie Tozier and Beverly Marsh are sat on the floor next to one another, facing Eddie Kaspbrak, who is tuning his guitar. All three of them are looking at Bill Denbrough and Mike Hanlon. Denbrough is on Hanlon's shoulders, appearing to be fixing something on the ceiling. Hanlon's face is caught in motion, causing his features to blur, but his smile is evident.]_

7:00 PM · 19 Feb, 2016 · Twitter for iPhone 

* * *

**Breakthrough Act: The Losers - Maine Music Magazine, 20.07.91**

_This week's Breakthrough Act is Derry's own The Losers. Despite the fact that the fifteen-year-old rockers aren't old enough to drive yet, they've gigged all over Penobscot County, quickly gaining a rapport with local music fans and radio hosts. The future seems bright for this young band - the only twist is, there's seven of them! We got them in the office to talk about how they do it._

So, there's seven members in The Losers! However do you guys make that work?

**Beverly Marsh** (vocals): I think it would work less well if one of us wasn't here!

 **Ben Hanscom** (drums): Yeah, we're a team. It just works for us.

 **Richie Tozier** (lead guitar): We're like Lynyrd Skynyrd! [Richie sings "Simple Man"]

Do you ever get into arguments because there's so many of you?

**BM** : Not really, honestly.

 **Mike Hanlon** (vocals): I think we get into little bickers like all kids our age but we sort them out really quickly.

 **Stanley Uris** (bass guitar): Apart from Richie and Eddie.

 **MH** : Oh, they argue all the time but it's just friendly arguing.

 **Eddie Kaspbrak** (rhythm guitar): No it's not.

 **RT** : He's joking, we're the bestest friends in the world.

 **EK** : No we're not.

How did The Losers start?

**BM** : We started the band officially last year but we've all been friends for a while.

 **EK** : Me, Richie, Stan and Bill have known each other since grade school but we met everyone else a few years ago and just all really liked music, so much we wanted to make some together I guess. 

**Bill Denbrough** (keyboard): I used to play the piano and Eddie would play guitar along with it, and then Richie got a guitar 'cos he wanted to join in.

 **RT** : I only joined in 'cos Stan wanted to and I didn't want to be left out.

 **SU** : Bet you're glad you joined now.

 **RT** : Obviously. We're the coolest band in the world.

 **BM** : I always really loved singing and Mike grew up doing church choir, and Ben learned drums really quick so it just all fell into place.

How do you guys write songs?

**MH** : Well Eddie, Richie or Stan will come to us with a riff usually, or sometimes someone will have lyrics first and we'll work around that. But it's usually the melody first.

 **BM** : Ben and Mike write a lot of our lyrics but we all chip in with ideas. No-one does just one thing really, and it's cool because we all get to take part.

 **RT** : Ben and Mike mostly do the romantic lyrics stuff and then me and Stan and Eds do all the sick riffs.

 **MH** : Just last week Bill wrote a really awesome song, and the guitarists just built around that and it worked so well. It's so cool to see that happen.

You guys can't drive yourselves around to gigs yet. How do you get to and from venues?

**RT** : The Wentmobile!

 **BH** : Yeah Richie's dad Went and Mike's parents drive us usually.

 **BM** : They have the patience of saints.

 **MH** : I'm saving up for a truck so as soon as I can get my license I'll be able to drive us.

 **RT** : The Mikemobile!

What's been your favorite gig so far?

**BH** : I really love it whenever we play Neibolt House in Derry. Having all our friends and family there to watch is so fun every time.

 **BM** : We played The Roundhouse in Bangor a few months ago and it was so full! We had no idea that many people would turn up. Apparently there's a popular radio DJ there that plays us a lot so we had more fans than we thought in Bangor. 

**BD** : That was my favorite too.

 **MH** : Yeah, the energy was great. We were shocked how many people knew our songs.

 **RT** : Showdown Saloon in Bangor! Black Flag played that stage in 1981!

What's next for The Losers?

**MH** : We have a few more gigs this summer and then I think we're taking a break for school.

 **BH** : But we'll still be writing and jamming together.

 **RT** : We're going to write the best record known to man!

 **EK** : And get signed!

 **BM** : And sell out Madison Square Garden!

 **MH** : [laughs] That too!

* * *

**@cryptidfuucker - Twitter, 20.02.16**

**penguin's third-from-left eyelash** @cryptidfuucker

who r the losers and why is my brother crying abt them

4:28 PM · 20 Feb, 2016 · Twitter for Android

> **annie** **🌊** @fourteenoswalds
> 
> _Replying to @cryptidfuucker_
> 
> BRO WTF HOW DO U NOT KNOW WHO THE LOSERS ARE
> 
> **penguin's third-from-left eyelash** @cryptidfuucker
> 
> _Replying to @fourteenoswalds_
> 
> i just?? dont?? aren't they old
> 
> **annie** **🌊** @fourteenoswalds
> 
> _Replying to @cryptidfuucker_
> 
> CHECK UR DMS RN EMIL I SWEAR 2 GOD

**@cryptidfuucker's DMs - Twitter, 20.02.16**

**@fourteensoswalds**

BRO

**@cryptidfuucker**

WHAT

**@fourteenoswalds**

U KNOW BEV MARSH

LIKE SPIT CITY BEV MARSH

**@cryptidfuucker**

ya duh

**@fourteenoswalds**

THEYRE HER OLD BAND!!

WHEN SHE WAS OUR AGE

**@cryptidfuucker**

ohhhh

still how would i have known smh

kevins like full on losing his mind

**@fourteenoswalds**

u must have heard their songs

like everyone has

yeah they just got back together

**@cryptidfuucker**

idk what songs have they done

**@fourteenoswalds**

uhh like all of them are iconic

best friend? make it?

house in my heart?

lover?

i think lover might be the most famous

but idk

**@cryptidfuucker**

can u sing them

or send spotify links

**@fourteenoswalds**

hang on 

[Audio Message 0:21]

thats lover

**@cryptidfuucker**

OH YEH i do know that one

**@fourteenoswalds**

SEE I TOLD U

theyre so cool im actually rly excited

can u ask kev if i can come with

if they do a reunion tour n he gets tickets

**@cryptidfuucker**

absolutely not

**@fourteenoswalds**

WHYYY

**@cryptidfuucker**

im not having the two of u nerd out

like without me

about some 90s band

ur not allowed to bond like that

**@fourteenoswalds**

u cant stop our love smh

**@crytpidfuucker**

bitch i'll block u

**@fourteenoswalds**

dont worry bb

even if kevin does fall in love with me

and why wouldnt he

u will be my fave sibling in law :)

**@cryptidfucker**

STOPPPPP

STOP IT!!!!

**Text Thread with Hiran - Kevin's Phone, 20.02.16**

**Hiran**

What if it's just one tour tho

Like they just do one and then

That's it

**Kevin**

Nah they wouldn't do that

What would be the point of it?

**Hiran**

Money?

**Kevin**

ig

But I'm sure there gonna make more music

**Hiran**

Shit i hope soooo

Do you think it'll sound like Spit City

**Kevin**

Nah SC are more punk than the losers were

But itll be cool to see what a 2016 losers sound like

**Hiran**

Yah for sure

Are any of the others in bands?

**Kevin**

Toziers been in some bands but nothing big

And I think Bev's husband Ben writes songs for SC

Idk about anyone else

**Hiran**

Which one was Tozier again

**Kevin**

One of the guitarists

He's gay

**Hiran**

Ohhh

Is that the guy whos weird movies u like

**Kevin**

Yeah he was in Welcome To The Neighborhood?

**Hiran**

Ah

Make sense now ;)))

**Kevin**

Shut up

**Hiran**

Sorry lmao 

**Kevin**

Lol its cool

Obvs theres Denbrough too who's a writer

**Hiran**

Wait Bill Denbrough

**Kevin**

Yeah he was the keyboardist

**Hiran**

WTF never made that connection

Wild

**Kevin**

Hahahaha yh

**Hiran**

Will u get tickets for us if they drop this week bc I'll be at work

**Kevin**

Oh fr?

Lol

You sure you'd wanna go with me I'll probably cry hahaha

Fair warning

**Hiran**

All the more reason to go :)

**Kevin**

Hahahah

Yeah doubt theyd announce a tour like this week

But I'll get them if they do

**Hiran**

Yeah true

Thanks bro

**Kevin**

No worries

Dude

* * *

**Remember The Losers?... - BuzzFeed, 14.09.14**

**Remember The Losers? This Is What They’re Up To Now**

The Summer of ‘89 kids are all grown up…

14 September, 2014 · by Joey Carlton

In 1992, seven 16-year-olds performing under The Losers were signed to BMG after being scouted in their home state of Maine.

_[Image: The Losers, circa 1992, climbing over a train car.]_

A year later they released their debut album, The Summer of ‘89 - which is now certified as double-platinum in four countries - and embarked on a world tour.

_[Image: The album artwork for The Summer of ‘89, which features objects in a circle on a patch of grass. The objects, clockwise from the top, are: a folded piece of paper, a silver token, an inhaler, a map, a postcard, a small flipbook with a bird on the cover and a paper boat.]_

Unfortunately, another (also double-platinum) record and two number one singles later, the band called it quits and ended the adventure in 1997 at the age of twenty-one. 

_[Image: The Losers, arms around each other, on stage at the very last date of their farewell tour in ‘97.]_

Despite having a discography of only 21 songs, the rock group have maintained an impressive fan following and are considered one of the great rock bands of the 1990s. Just over twenty years since the release of their iconic debut album, we take a look at where the septet (we promise it’s a real word!) are now.

**1\. Beverly Marsh**

By far the most successful member in terms of a music career, Bev Marsh's three-piece rock band has been dominating charts for years. The singer has released four studio albums with Spit City alongside Kay McCall and Sandy Ripsom, and the trio have performed all over the world (headlining a stage at the UK's Reading and Leeds festival just last month!).

_[Image: Marsh, McCall and Ripsom at Leeds Festival in August.]_

Outside of music Beverly is doing equally as well, having recently tied the knot with long-term partner and fellow Losers bandmate Ben Hanscom. Their Instagram snaps of the wedding not only made us swoon, but also showed all the Losers in attendance! Could there be a reunion in the works?

_[Image: Embedded Instagram post of Marsh and Hanscom at their wedding in 2013.]_

**Text Thread with Kay - Beverly's Phone, 26.05.13**

**Bev**

Hey honey are you busy pls say no

**Kay**

walkin dogs what's up x

**Bev**

Doing the seating plan

need an objective set of eyes

pls come over 

sos ☹

**Kay**

is it that bad

u only have like 30 guests babe

**Bev**

YES IT'S THAT BAD!!!

I think Ben might start crying

don't make ben cry :(

**Kay**

just sit them all in a circle

like kindergarten

**Bev**

HAHAHA VERY FUNNY

I had no idea it would be this much work oh my god 😬

**Kay**

this is why you hire a wedding planner?

**Bev**

Absolutely not!!!

Do you even know me??

**Kay**

ok that's fair

betty and sandy had one for their cp it made things so much easier i'm just saying 😘

**Bev**

THIS IS WHY I'M ASKING YOU TO HELP

Kay i am on the edge of a breakdown

i can't even sit all the losers together because richie specifically asked me to put him away from eddie but i don't think he knows anyone other than Ben's parents but i cant just sit him with Ben's parents away from everyone else I'm LOSING IT

**Kay**

what the fuck

tell richie to grow a pair???

**Bev**

YOU THINK I HAVENT TRIED THAT ONCE IN THE PAST 15 YEARS

**Kay**

okay okay fair

are you breathing babe

**Bev**

BARELY

pls get here i cannot look at these templates any longer

**Kay**

ok i'll be over in 20 hang on tight pls

**Bev**

LIFESAVER I LOVE YOU

We have white wine in💞

**Kay**

wtf you should have opened with that

i love you too bitch ❤

**Remember The Losers?... - BuzzFeed, 14.09.14**

**2\. Mike Hanlon**

Co-vocalist Mike's incredible belt almost landed him a solo career after the Losers disbanded in '97, but he turned down the album deal in order to travel and study. After earning a Master's in International History, Mike started a travel blog, and at the time of print is well over halfway through visiting every country on Earth!

_[Images: A series of selfies of Hanlon in various cities across the world, often taken with friends or family.]_

Also, he runs a pretty active Instagram account in which he is often featured wearing tank tops and playing guitar. Just in case you wanted to, ahem, check it out. 

_[Image: Embedded Instagram post of Hanlon in a tank top, napping on a beach in Italy. His face is covered by an open NME magazine. The front cover feature is Beverly Marsh.]_

**Transcript of Episode 41: Mike Hanlon - Takeo's Travel Podcast, 13.02.14**

[...]

 **Takeo** : Another thing I wanted to ask you about was, uh, loneliness. Because you've been pretty open in your blog about it, you know, how being in unfamiliar places can be really lonely, especially if you're traveling alone, and I wanted to ask you about that.

 **Mike** : Oh yeah, for sure. I mean it's not - I love traveling, man. It's my favorite thing in the world, to explore the world. But it's not always going to be easy, especially if you travel alone. I think even the most, like, independent and well-rounded person ever can get lonely, after a while.

 **Takeo** : Exactly. It's weird because it kind of feels - I don't know if it's just me, but with the rise of blogging and social media and stuff like that, it kind of feels taboo to talk about in the traveling community.

 **Mike** : I know exactly what you mean. I think people want to come across as... They want you to think that they're having the time of their life, because, I mean, it's the ideal lifestyle, right?

 **Takeo** : Yeah, yeah.

 **Mike** : But when it comes down to, everyone has off days. And everyone gets lonely, and that's normal. It's completely normal. But sometimes it means you should reassess where you're at, right? I mean, I had to, at one point. I've written about that a bit before -

 **Takeo** : I was just going to say, I remember you wrote a post about this.

 **Mike** : Yeah I did. It was maybe, I want to say five years ago? A good while ago. But I'd been backpacking in South America for, like, a year straight. And I just missed home so f**king - can I swear?

 **Takeo** : [laughs] Yeah, go for it dude.

 **Mike** : I missed home so f**king much. I just wanted to go home and give my friends a hug [laughs]. 

**Takeo** : [laughs]

 **Mike** : But then you think, oh God, does this mean - am I not cut out for this anymore? Am I turning into a homebody?

 **Takeo** : Exactly. And I think that's what people are scared of, admitting that feeling.

 **Mike** : Yeah, totally. But I went home, you know? I saw my friends. I took a year out, caught up with people I should have caught up with way before. And then I went out on the road again and it was so much better, because I'd realized that it was okay to say, hey - I need a friend with me right now.

 **Takeo** : That's so great. That's really great, that you were able to listen to yourself like that.

 **Mike** : Thanks, man. Yeah, it was - it was definitely a learning curve. 

**Takeo** : So how do you deal with it these days? Getting lonely, I mean.

 **Mike** : Well, I, uh. This past year I've taken my friend, uh, he's my friend and my roommate - I've taken him with me on most of my travels, which has been great. I think it makes all the difference when there's someone who wants to come on the adventure with you, you know? He's, yeah, he's a really good friend.

 **Takeo** : Is he the first friend you've traveled with?

 **Mike** : I have traveled with friends before - I have really awesome friends, man. They're the best. But this friend, he's, uh, he's a writer so he can write on the road, and we're going to Europe for a while in a few months. We're doing Italy and Greece, and some of the Greek Islands, and who knows after that. He's really laid back about it, you know, he doesn't have an office job to get back to, so we can do whatever.

 **Takeo** : Right, right, I get you. 

**Mike** : And I'm better at knowing when to slow down, I think.

 **Takeo** : In terms of, like, the physical aspects of traveling?

 **Mike** : Yeah, yeah, but also mentally, I think. Just being able to, like, exist [laughs]. I don't have to be constantly working or writing or going out on my own. Sometimes it's enough to be around people you love. That's such a valuable lesson I learned.

 **Takeo** : That's really beautiful, Mike. Thank you, man.

**Remember The Losers?... - BuzzFeed, 14.09.14**

**3\. Ben Hanscom**

While Ben has filled in as a touring drummer for several bands over the years, his real passion is songwriting. His wife and fellow Loser Beverly claims he wrote "at least a third" of The Losers' lyrics, and has co-written several songs with her and her band, Spit City. The 38-year-old has also worked on lyrics with big names like Foo Fighters and Florence + The Machine.

_[Image: Hanscom and Dave Grohl smiling at the camera in 2007.]_

Ben continues to be incredibly wholesome, too - he's super active on social media and is constantly dishing out the love and body positivity to his followers. #husbandgoals

_[Image: Embedded Instagram post of a topless Hanscom, small stars edited around his stretch marks.]_

**r/Advice - Reddit, 14.06.13**

Posted by u/locorumloser 7 days ago

**How to make sure our friends get along at our wedding?**

Hi Reddit! I'll try to make this quick:

My fiancee (37f) and I (37m) are getting married in just under a month. We met as kids and subsequently have a lot of the same friends, in particular one wonderful group of friends that we're very close to and have been since we were children.

However, the main problem is two friends in this group don't get along at all. They dated as teens but haven't spoken in years, and we're never able to get the whole group of us in one room (albeit difficult as most of us live in different states) because there's kind of an unspoken rule that one won't attend if the other is going to. The last time we were all together was another friend's wedding in 2002, and I'm not sure of the details but something happened and one of them flew back home the next morning without saying goodbye. 

My fiancee has loved planning the wedding and I've loved doing it with her, but I can tell she's concerned about trying to make sure our friends have a good time and get along with each other. It's really hard to see her stressed about this as I have no idea what I can do to ensure it goes well.

Does anyone have any advice? One friend suggested I talk to them both privately before the wedding and ask if they thought they could be civil for us, but I don't want to make them feel guilty or uncomfortable as I don't know the whole picture.

Thank you for reading :)

EDIT: Wow! Thanks for all your advice and suggestions, it's really kind of you all to take a minute out of your day to help a stranger.

I called both of our friends last night and they were both very understanding, and agreed that they could be civil. It's a massive weight off our shoulders & I'm hoping that maybe this is a step forward for them!

Thanks again everyone :)

**Remember The Losers?... - BuzzFeed, 14.09.14**

**4\. Richie Tozier**

The Losers' self-proclaimed "riff extraordinaire" Richie has become something of a jack of all trades since the breakup. Alongside performing as a touring musician with bands like Warholes, The Runners and Beverly Marsh's own Spit City, the lead guitarist has also dipped his feet into acting, even landing a small role in J.J. Abrams' _Star Trek: Into Darkness_ last year.

_[Image: Embedded Instagram post of Tozier on the Star Trek: Into Darkness set, in a playful chokehold from Zachary Quinto.]_

Richie is also heavily involved in LGBTQ+ activism, having helped to set up a social club in his hometown of Derry that hosts year-round events and support for LGBTQ+ Maine residents of all ages.

_[Image: Embedded Instagram post of Tozier visiting social club The Falcon, flanked on either side by attendees posing for a photo.]_

**Popular Articles - Medium, 28.12.15**

**Richie Tozier Was Writing Queer Love Songs In The Losers And No One** **Noticed**

by Nampreet Randhawa

Dec 28, 2015 · 6 minute read

[...]

While Tozier was by no means the only lyricist in The Losers (see Ben Hanscom's impressive list of collaborations here), the tracks he did write tell a tender, gauzy love story so unmistakable in its queerness that it's hard to believe it went under the radar to become a massive mainstream success in the 90s.

Not that I am complaining. At all.

Let's take a look at The Losers' debut, 1993's _Summer of '89_ , to start with. It's worth mentioning that the band were only seventeen at the time of release, with many of the songs being written years before - potentially, as the title suggests, in 1989. While the songwriting in their debut is much more simplistic and childlike than their sophomore, it's still easy to parse the hints of young queer longing from Tozier's lyrics in the songs he has credits on: _Street Fighter_ and _Best Friend._

> _Do you wanna play Street Fighter with me_   
>  _Be the Ryu to my Ken_   
>  _Do you wanna play Street Fighter with me_   
>  _Do you wanna play again_
> 
> _I don't mind if you're bad_   
>  _Please don't think it's lame_   
>  _I swear I'll let you win_   
>  _If you stay for one more game_

Here Tozier tells us the story of wishing a certain someone would play the titular '90s arcade game Street Fighter with him, suggesting he'd even let them win if they played with him. One might infer from this that perhaps it's not about the game at all, but instead having an excuse to spend time with somebody. Sound a little gay to anyone else? 

Also, there's the 'please don't think it's lame' line, which, yeah. As a former anxious queer kid desperate for everyone to like them, this one cuts a little deep. I want to give you a hug, teen Tozier.

And then in _Best Friend_ :

> _Let's stay up late and talk_   
>  _Keep the words between us_   
>  _Let's hide under the stars_   
>  _Where no one can else can get us_

I remember hearing Beverly Marsh sing this verse when I was in high school and feeling like someone had flayed me alive. It's the suggestion of hiding away, having secret conversations at night - the _yearning,_ folks. _Best Friend_ is about yearning and no-one can tell me otherwise.

Now for the big gun: Chosen Family. On The Losers' 1995 record, the gentle innocence gives way to a more pronounced poeticism. It's angry, melancholy, hopeful, wistful: _Don't Touch Me_ sounds like an early Spit City track, punkish and full of rage, while _House in My Heart_ and _In Our Dreams_ are sentimental for a youth that's not yet over. Tozier once again has writing credits on only two songs (although the band have frequently stated that their writing process for this record was much more of a collaborative effort) but, in these two songs, he manages to whittle his experience as a gay teenager down to its most romantic, evocative desperation.

Take the first verse of _Lie To Me_ for example:

> _Pour me over your room, darling_   
>  _Let me sink into the hardwood_   
>  _Walk all over me too, darling_   
>  _I'll be your carpet_   
>  _You know how I would_

_Darling_. The only thing that makes me crazier than hearing Mike Hanlon sing this is knowing Richie Tozier assumedly wrote it about a male love interest.

And then there's the chorus:

> _And if this isn't what you wanted_   
>  _I won't hold it against you_   
>  _We can forgive and forget_   
>  _Go back to what we were used to_   
>  _But right now I'm burning out_   
>  _I'm feeling frayed at all my edges_   
>  _Could you lie to me tonight_   
>  _And make me think this is forever_

The anxiety of not knowing if someone has feelings for you is a universal concept, but it's the fragility here that really makes this song the fan-favorite it is - wanting to be told, even if it's a lie, that your relationship could stand the test of time. Under a queer lens, it's particularly heartbreaking; sharing the most vulnerable, secretive parts of yourself to the one you love and hoping that the world won't make you regret hoping for a happy ending. 

Speculating about the love interest of a nineteen-year-old Tozier feels in bad taste, so I'll leave that kind of tinhatting to the Redditors. However, we do know that whoever he was writing about made enough of an impact to inspire The Losers' most prolific single, _Lover_. 

"I wrote the lyrics to Lover on the floor of my college dorm room, like, a month before I dropped out," Tozier told Out Magazine in 2012. "I was so in love with the guy I was dating at the time and I was just, going absolutely f**king crazy with it, you know? You know how first loves are? The next day I saw Mike and I said, dude, you have to tell me if this is way too gay [laughs]. I felt a little raw about it. I still do, I guess. But he loved it, everyone was so nice about it. And now straight couples dance to it at their weddings."

Dance to it they do - Hitched.co.uk listed _Lover_ as the 18th most iconic first dance song ever, and it's not hard to see why when listening to Stanley Uris' waltzing, dusky bass over Tozier's heartfelt pleas.

> _Let me learn your body_   
>  _The way I'd learn a map_   
>  _Of all cities we've been to_   
>  _Of all the places I had_   
>  _That feeling under my ribs_   
>  _Like I might have just burst_   
>  _Let me learn you like that_   
>  _Learn so well that it hurts_
> 
>   
>  _I'm gonna write it all down_   
>  _I'm gonna be so honest_   
>  _Will you be my lover?_   
>  _I'll be real good to you, I promise_

However batshit insane this song makes any one of us feel, I'm assuming whoever Tozier's boyfriend was must have had a cardiovascular event upon hearing it. Lyrically it's the antithesis to _Lie To_ _Me,_ swapping the fear and resignation for something more hopeful, more concrete. Maybe it's indicative of a relationship that grew, maybe it's just two sides of the same emotion - either way, it's Tozier at his most tender, queer, vulnerable best.

**Remember The Losers?... - BuzzFeed, 14.09.14**

**5\. Bill Denbrough**

It's a testament to the quality of his books that people tend to know Bill better for his career as an author than as a member of The Losers. The keyboardist-turned-writer has released six horror novels, like best-sellers _Black Rapids_ and _Attic Room_ (the latter of which has a recently landed a movie deal!), as well as several collections of short stories.

_[Image: Embedded Instagram post of Denbrough at a book signing for Black Rapids in 2011.]_

Bill famously married _Lovers At An Exhibition_ actress Audra Phillips in 2002 after they dated for just two months, but the couple split six years later in 2008. We've not heard much about the author's love life since, but he seems to be enjoying bachelorhood, frequently posting snaps to Insta from his 'writing retreats' all over the globe!

_[Image: Embedded Instagram post of a plate of tomato fritters next to a laptop, the text on the laptop screen obscured by a radial blur, uploaded by Denbrough. The post is geotagged from Paros.]_

**Voicemail Inbox - Bill's Phone, 01.07.14**

**Bev**

June 8, 2014 at 6:11PM

Transcription Beta

_"Hey Bill it's Bev just calling to see how you guys are doing I heard it's really hot in Italy right now hope you're putting enough sunscreen on us gingers gotta stick together ____ don't know if you've seen the group chat but we've just been discussing like a late September meeting to talk through stuff like studio dates. . ."_

**Rich**

June 21, 2014 at 3:21AM

Transcription Beta

 _"Hey man it's just me I've no idea what time it ____ what ____ oh shit Eds says it's 3am in Italy sorry dude we were just calling ____ right okay sorry Eddie wants me to tell you that I was calling and not him because he'd check the timezones before calling I swear to God anyway I just read that first draft you sent me_ _. . . "_

**Mike** ❤️️

July 1, 2014 at 09:07AM

Transcription Beta

_"Hi honey I'm assuming you're still asleep I was just calling to see if you wanted anything from the store uh I just saw this cafe by the river we could go to later it's so beautiful it's right near the cathedral too you can kind of see the whole city from there yeah anyway I'll be back soon anyway I love you so much hope you're having sweet dreams. . ."_

**Remember The Losers?... - BuzzFeed, 14.09.14**

**6\. Stanley Uris**

Stanley 'Stan the Man' Uris is another member of The Losers who shunned the spotlight to go his own way after the break up. The bassist's love of birds took him to his current home state of Georgia to study zoology, and these days he can be found lecturing at UGA's School of Biosciences as a Professor of Ornithology. 

_[Image: Uris at the University of Georgia's Class of 2013 graduation, smiling with a group of his graduating students.]_

Stan has also been lucky in love, having been married to his wife Patricia, an elementary school teacher, since 2001. The pair have four children together and run an online bird-watching community in their spare time.

_[Image: The Urises in 2010, posing for a family photo together in their garden.]_

**What Did You Do This Summer? - Levi Uris' English Notebook, 25.08.13**

What I did this summer

> This summer I went to Chicago with my family for my aunt and uncles wedding. They're not my real aunt and uncle, but they're my mom and dad's friends and its pretty much the same thing. I haven't been to Chicago for about 3 years so it was fun going back. The actual wedding part with the rings was a bit boring because it went on for a while and I had to sit still and also stop my little brother and sister from getting up, but my other brother Danny who is my twin helped. My mom and dad cried a lot but it was happy crying. 
> 
> After that there was a big party and with food and a dance floor. Some of the music was bad but some of it was ok and I danced with all my uncles and my aunt. Me and Danny got to see my uncle Richie's Porsh which was SO cool even tho he wouldn't take us for a drive in it because he promised uncle Eddie a dance. I ate loads of canapeys, which is like fancy tiny food. I think they should have been bigger but Danny said that's not the point.
> 
> The next day we went to my aunt and uncles house and I met their new dog Clem and we all watched movies together on their big projector. My uncle Mike showed me photos from when he went to England with uncle Bill and it made me really want to go to England, so I begged my Dad until he said we could next summer. 
> 
> I didn't want to go home really but Ben and Bev (the uncle and aunt that got married) were going on a honey moon. I think we're going back to see them again soon tho because my dad and everyone was talking about writing more songs together like they used to when they were kids.

**Remember The Losers?... - BuzzFeed, 14.09.14**

**7\. Eddie Kaspbrak**

As perhaps the most elusive Loser, there's little to no information out there on what rhythm guitarist Eddie Kaspbrak has been up to these past twenty years. We know he graduated from NYU in 1999, and shortly after bought a vehicle repair shop in Manhattan, but the mysterious seventh member has kept a very low profile ever since.

_[Image: Kaspbrak in 2002, smiling with his arms folded outside his mechanic's shop, Eddie's Auto Repairs.]_

While Eddie has no public social media that we know of, he can sometimes be seen in the other Loser's posts - he's recently been cropping up on Richie Tozier's Instagram feed. Could the two guitarists working together again? 

_[Image: Embedded Instagram post of Kaspbrak in a restaurant, backlit by string lights, grinning at the camera. The photo was uploaded by @realTozier.]_

**My Shared Google Docs - Eddie's Phone, 07.01.15**

**Friday Shopping List RICHIE STOP ADDING DUMB SHIT**

  * ~~_hypertension tablets for eddie spaghetti_ I will fucking end you~~
  * Coffee
  * Red onions
  * Dishwasher tablets
  * ~~_spaghetti_ \- STOP IT~~
  * Rice wine vinegar
  * Kale _~~babe pls dont make me drink anymore green smoothies i cant take it~~ _
  * Broccoli
  * Cauliflower
  * Condoms ~~~~🍑🍆👅💦~~~~
  * Sun-dried tomatoes
  * Mozzarella
  * Coconut water
  * ~~_hi babyyyy_~~
  * ~~Don't call me baby asshole _love you come here give me kissss_ 🥺~~



* * *

**@thelosers - Twitter, 14.03.16**

**THE LOSERS ✅** @thelosers

Tickets on sale Friday 18th. x

_[Image Attached: A poster for The Losers' first comeback show. The concert is being held on June 20th, 2016 at Neibolt House in Derry, Maine.]_

9:00 AM · 14 March, 2016 · Twitter for iPhone 

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the following SMAUs I referenced here:  
> [Welcome to the Neighbourhood](https://twitter.com/wttn_au)  
> [The Runners](https://twitter.com/therunnersau)  
> [Lovers at an Exhibition](https://twitter.com/LoversAE_AU)
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who is nice to me on twitter ([come chat to me here!](https://twitter.com/wannagetonme)), Beth for helping me deal with the weird meta-ness of being nice about my own lyrics, and you for reading! Comments & kudos are massively appreciated.


End file.
